Amuto or Tadamu? The blossom of true Love
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: Amu is in high school she is currently dating Tadase However she comes to realise she also has feelings for Ikuto. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1: A beautiful beginning

**Me: OMG I've already stared another story when I've only jused published hunger for a strawberry.**

**Ikuto: That story was tiny! It's not a surprise that you just started a new one**

**Amu I have to agree with Ikuto there... Sorry!**

**Tadase: Yaaaaaay There's Tadamu included in this story... Me and Amu will be together and then she'll be my queen and we'll rule the world ha ha ha ha!**

**Ikuto: You know kiddy king there's Amuto as well as Tadamu so she might end up with me *smirks***

**Tadase: My Amu would never go with a cat thief like you! *Glares at Ikuto***

**Amu: *sweat drops* usually girls would love boys to fight over them but not me this is...FREAKIN ANNOIYING!**

**Tadase and Ikuto: Sweat hard and shut up right away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was so nervous it was my first day of high school, too bad I couldn't go to the same school as my friends the former guardians like me. Its been a long holiday and I went away with my family so I couldn't see my beloved Tadase kun and now I'm starting high school and I still can't see him and when I need him most to.

I couldn't stop trembling I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

My form tutor was a strict looking women named Miss Necromacer she had pale white skin, Hair as black as the night and ruby red lips. She gave us a sheet of paper which showed us which lessons we were going to have and where they were. "PE, Art, Cooking, maths and then finally music." I said reading out my sheet "WOW! 3 of those contain sports cooking and art those are your would be selves! YEAY! Let me cheer you on Hurray Hurray Amu Chan!" Yelled Ran enthusiastically as we made our way to our first lesson.

Everyone was staring at me, I was ahead of everyone in the sports activities we did due to my character change with Ran. I ran furthest in the warm up and hit every goal in our soccer game. It was so embarrassing having everyone stare at me like that I hated it.

In art we were only supposed to draw simple drawings because it was our first day but thanks to Miki I drew a whole art master piece everyone was staring at me again! " Why does everyone keep staring at me this So annoying." I whispered to my charas. The same went for cooking and I ended up making a marvellous dish but I have to admit it was delicious.

Then in music a lady named Momoko came and said " Unlike other schools where you play different instruments every year you must choose one instrument to learn to play and you must be dedicated in playing that one instrument for as long as you take music at this school even if you choose it as an option in 9th grade." We all looked around to see which instruments we were going to choose to play and I noticed a violin and blushed as I remembered about Ikuto and how he used to play the violin. " wouldn't it be nice to play violin the way Ikuto does? I said happily " That's a great idea desu!" said Su " Yeah go for it!" laughed Miki. "Ok." I replied cheerfully.

But when I saw the teacher I was so surprised. " I…Ikuto's the teacher!" I yelled " No yelling in my class." said Ikuto with an idiotic grin on his face. I tried my hardest to play violin but couldn't get over the fact that Ikuto was the teacher. Ikuto came up to me and smiled. " Let me help you your not holding it properly." He said rapping his arms around mine, trying to help me hold the violin right. Everyone was staring at me, this was super dooper mega embarrassing more embarrassing than anything else that happened today in fact I wanted to slap him but I couldn't because we were in class and he was the teacher.

Class soon ended and I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask Ikuto. "So your my music teacher now?" I asked, "And I thought you were travelling the world to perform your violin so other people could here your music." " Yeah and you're the one who suddenly got an interest on playing the violin." My face went bright red. "W…well you see I didn't know which instrument to choose and when I saw the violin I…I remembered you and how amazing you sounded when you played…" I said as I blushed nervously. "Thanks at least someone as fat and ugly as you has some decency to admire someone as handsome and charming as me." Ikuto laughed. "Urgh I'm not fat! You PERVERT!." I yelled angrily. "Hey and why are you following me anyway!" I screamed in rage. "I'm not it's just that I brought a new house next to yours, looks like we're neighbours now huh." Ikuto replied calmly. " What! Why didn't you tell me!" I growled. " You didn't ask." I screamed I was just about to smack him but then we finally reached home and I stopped.

I stormed to my room, slammed the door and fell right on bed. "Calm down desu" said Su. "why do you always get so angry yet so radiant when Ikuto comes? Dia asked. " It's obvious why I'm angry but what do you mean radiant?" I asked. "It's just that you see him you always seem happy and start blushing and all that when he's around?" replied Dia. "Perhaps you have feelings for him desu." said Su. "FEELINGS FOR IKUTO! KNOW WAY!" I screamed worriedly before heading out to the balcony. "Feelings for Ikuto? Hmm?" "Yo Amu I thought I heard you say my name." said Ikuto "Aaaaargh Ikuto where'd you come from!" "I told you I moved next door to you now we can talked to each other on our balconies." Smiled Ikuto. " Oh man why me?" I mumbled.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the story**

**Tadase: Awwwwww where was I!**

**Me: You'll be in the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: I wish he wasn't then Amu _Koi_ would be all mine.**

**Amu: P...pervert you know I'm still dating Tadase!**

**Tadase: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: Your gonna be mine though!**

**Amu Urgh... Baka**

**Su: Stop fighting Desu**

**Me: Where the heck did you come from!**

**Su: Never mind just R&R Desu**


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**Me: This is the next chapter of Amuto or Tadamu? the blossom of true love also I live in England so 9th grade is year 9 and they do things differently America so I'm sorry if 9th grade isn't at high school in where you live.**

**Ikuto: What's the big deel phft...**

**Me: I just wanted them to let them no!**

**Amu: *sweat drops* sorry I'm late so what happened**

**Me: Nothing much**

**Ikuto: well the story's about to begin**

**Amu: good! glad I haven't missed anything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Me: Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I walked to school the next day with Ikuto when I heard someone call my name. "Amu Chan!" said a familiar voice it was Tadase. "T…Tadase kun what are you doing here?" I asked happily. "This is close to my high school Seiyo high I was just about to meet up with the others but I didn't expect to see you and Ikuto here." Tadase smiled handsomely. "My prince." I screamed foolishly. "Woops…" I cried worriedly. "I am no mere prince I am the king and I will rule the world ahhahahaha!" Tadase laughed in his character change. "Your stuiped…My prince ooooh ohhhhhh!" giggled Ikuto. "STOP IT!" I yelled before I stomped off.

The day had gone by so fast and I had my daily violin lessons with Ikuto again. "Your doing better you just need a bit more practise. How about since we are neighbours now you could come by tomorrow and we could practice then?" asked Ikuto "S…sure I'd love to." I said blushing slightly. "Fine tomorrow after school then we'll start practice" We went home together again and we noticed Tadase again. "S…so Amu I'm glad I found you I have something to ask you…" said Tadase kun. " Yes?" I replied. "umm we haven't spent much time together lately and I was wondering if we could go on a date tomorrow?" He asked. I who was weak to his smile said "Yeeeees sure of course." "great see you tomorrow then." He smiled "WAIT WHAT! T…tommorow's not good I told Ikuto I'd practice violin with him!" I yelled uncontrollably. "It's ok we can practice any day you have fun on your date." said Ikuto sadly . "Really?" I asked unsurely. "Sure," Ikuto replied, "But you usually act as sly and perverted as ever at these moments like a cat." I said "Whatever." Ikuto replied as he walked off. "Hey wait up…Ikuto!" I said with Tadase watching behind me.

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Tadase and after not seeing him in so long to!" I giggled happily. "But you totally blew Ikuto off I don't think that's very cool you know." replied Miki. "Yeah yeah whatever Ikuto said I could go" Amu replied. Her charas just frowned. She went to the balcony and saw Ikuto with Yoru and he looked very upset. "I…Ikuto are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah... it's just I was really looking forward to playing violin with you..." He replied. "I...I'll cancel the date if you want me to." I said guiltly. "N...no you were looking forward to your date... I don't want to ruin it." cried Ikuto. "Thanks but... I promise the day after I will surely practise violin with you I won't cancel for any reason." I said with the brightest smile I could. "Promise." Ikuto replied. "Yes." I answered. Ikuto smiled "Thanks."

I was so very confused and couldn't sleep the whole night because I couldn't take my mind off Tadase or Ikuto I couldn't understand it. I love Tadase so why was I thinking of Ikuto I couldn't understand anything. My mind kept going back and forth as I thought about my feelings towards Ikuto and Tadase but I tried to act as certain as possible that I loved Tadase and only Tadase. I was so confused.

**Dia Pov:**

I stared at Amu's worried looking face. "I knew she had feelings for Ikuto she just hasn't realised it yet." She sighed. Dia seemed to be more worried about Amu than the other charas with many thoughts stuck in her head. 'Will she really enjoy her date tomorrow? 'Will she think of Ikuto?' Who does she really love?' Dia was very majorly worried about Amu and she didn't sleep the whole night. 'wonder who Amu truely loves...' thought Dia curiously.

* * *

**Me****: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Amu: Uhhhh...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Tadase: Sorry I'm late what did I miss.**

**Amu:*reads next chapter***

**Ikuto: Wow kiddy king you missed the entire chapter**

**Tadase: Ehhhhhhhhh!**

**Amu: Well after what I read I think you will like the next chapter...**

**Ikuto: He will? *reads next chapter* What the heck! no fair! I can't believe that-**

**Me: *Covers Ikuto's mouth* No spoilers aloud!**

**Amu:*sweat drops* R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Amu's nervous Date

**_Warning_: This contains a lot of Tadamu so all Amuto fans who may be uncomfortable with this look away now.**

**Ikuto: What the heck! I only show up once in this chapter! Why does kiddy king get MY little strawberry all to himself  
**

**Me: Relax... relax next chapter will be completely Amuto and Tadase will not be in it.**

**Tadase: I Love this chapter! Why can't the rest all be Tadamu! That cat theif won't end up with my Amu! Right...?**

**Me: Actually I haven't decided who she's gonna end up with yet...**

**Amu: *whispers* please be neither... please be neither.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: We can hear you!**

**Amu: Umm on with the story...**

**Ikuto and Tadase: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu Pov:**

The day went by quickly and it was time for my date I was so nervous. "I..is my makeup on right, are my clothes suitable for the date, Which shoes should I wear?" I fussed worriedly, not knowing how to dress for my date. My charas were all waiting impatiently because I had been taking forever to get ready. "Hurry up Amu it's not like you to fuss over how to dress!" Yelled Miki angrily. I finally finished getting ready but looked very stressed. "Wow your sweating like crazy desu." cried Su. "I've never seen you look so nervous before are you ok?" asked Dia. I stayed silent, to nervous to even say anything. Ikuto had just from an after school club for the violin when he noticed me . "Ha ha ha I've never seen your face so red! You got it bad." teased Ikuto.

"Oh shut up Ikuto!" I screamed as I marched off.

I met up with Tadase at the park sitting on the bench dressed up in a formal suit with a bow tie and everything oh he was so cute. "Amu Chan you look beautiful…umm sh..shall we go." Said Tadase trying to stay as polite as possible despite the fact that I was sweating all over.. He smiled and held my hand before taking me to the most romantic, fancy looking restaurant in all of Tokyo I was so happy. He even helped me to my seat like a real gentlemen but I was still as nervous as ever. "Uh so Amu how was your summer? And how's your new school getting on." Asked Tadase trying to start a conversation. "Well…not so good." I replied "Really how come?" He asked. "Ran, Miki and Su keep doing character changes with me in certain subjects and Ikuto's my Violin teacher and he's... well... a huge pervert!" I replied.

Then the waitress appeared she had short golden hair in a bob cut, bloody red lipstick, a blazer with short sleeves, a red tie and very high high heal shoes. "May I take your orders." she asked.

"Sure I would like…umm the spaghetti with meatballs please with a nice cup of hot tea to drink." replied Tadase. I struggled to order because I had never eaten at an actual restaurant before so I didn't know if the food would taste different to how it does at home. "Umm I… I'll have… I guess I'll have the same as Tadase kun." I replied unsure . We both tried to start a conversation but couldn't think of anything to talk about. After a while our food was served and I have to honestly say even though this was a fancy restaurant with professional chefs and everything I liked Su's food better. While we ate that thing you see on TV where the couple get the same spaghetti piece and our mouths touch happened which was surprising since we didn't eat from the same plate and then it happened we accidentally had a small peck on the lips. My face went bright red. Tadase just smiled calmly.

Soon our meals were done and Tadase lead me to a small area outside where couples slow danced. I was so completely scared, I had never slow danced what if I stepped on his feet or something? I couldn't handle myself. But as soon as I began to dance I felt as if I was in a different world, I had never felt so alive. Unfortunately it began to rain and we had to rush inside. Suddenly I heard a clap of thunder and squeaked quietly. It then got louder and my heart was racing , I grabbed onto Tadase, hugging him and squeezing him tightly. He hugged me back gently and I blushed as I started to head off to cloud nine or even heaven oh he felt so warm . He then gave me a sudden kiss on the cheek and said. "I love you Amu and if you are afraid I'll be right here next to you." I blushed. "I love you too." tears suddenly fell out of my eyes from the great happiness I was feeling. Tadase dried my tears and put his arm around me. "Thank you amu Chan. Know really thank you very very much." He said smiling at me with his owe so handsome face. I wanted today to last forever but sadly it couldn't.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this had so much Tadamu... but atleast the Tadamu fans will be happy.  
**

**Tadase: *crying* this chapter's over and and... the next ones all Amuto I've just read it...**

**Ikuto: Well duh! This story is about me and Amu koi**

**Amu: No it's not!**

**Tadase: Yeah!**

**Me: Shut Up! *Sighs* R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The violin

**Me: Yay! I've already posted another chapter.**

**Tadase: *Completely red and steaming* How dare you not include Tadamu in this next chapter you insolent commoner. **

**Amu: Anime in Love FOREVER did mention in the last chapter that this would be filled with a lot of amuto moments.**

**Ikuto: So you were actually taking my side for once. *smirks***

**Amu: No way! I was just letting him know why there is no Tadamu in this chapter**

**Ikuto:Sure whatever**

**Me *glares at Amu, Ikuto and Tadase* why do you always act this way! can't we ever just get on with the story!**

**Ikuto, Amu and Tadase: ehem! Your the one who rights it**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Disclaimer I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

I skipped home cheerfully humming a tune, when I heard the most beautiful music ever. It was Ikuto playing his violin. When he saw me he stopped and I could slightly see a tear in his eye. "What's the matter?" I asked, "why are you crying?" He walked up to me and said, "That was a song my father played for me and Utau when we were kids." I stared at him sadly. "I'm so sorry… you must really miss him." I said as a tear dropped from my eye softly "Actually today was his birthday but I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to worry them." sobbed Ikuto softly. My eyes started to water as the guilt got to me. I trudged to my room feeling so guilty about blowing him off for my date and when I found out the real reason he wanted to play with me it really broke heart. It was his father's birthday and that was the real reason he wanted to play the violin with me but I… blew him off and now he's really upset. Why was I so selfish? Why did I only think about myself? If only I had known I'd… have cancelled the date. I could have went on a date with Tadase anytime. The violin practise was very important to Ikuto. I'm such a…a fool!

The next day I couldn't face him I didn't think he'd want to see me after how selfish I had been. He noticed I had been avoiding him and followed me wherever I went. I soon got mad at him and I wanted to slap him but I couldn't because when I looked at him and saw his beautiful sapphire orbs I got this strange feeling in my heart which I couldn't avoid, yet it felt so good at the same time. I seemed to blush immediately without realizing it. Ikuto saw and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I didn't do anything at first because I was in such shock, then I yelled, "I…Ikuto! Why'd you do that BAKA!" Ikuto smiled and said. "Please stop avoiding me… I know the reason why your doing so but I don't want to stop seeing your beautiful? I mean ugly face." Ikuto teased "Ikuto…!" I wined "But… you do have a point I should stop avoiding you like this and besides if I keep avoiding you the way I am we won't be able to have that violin practice I promised." I smiled happily.

Me and Ikuto walked to his house but then I realized something important I needed for practice . "Wait a minuet Ikuto I don't have a violin like you do how can I practice?" I asked. Ikuto laughed "Your so forgetful sometimes, luckily I have a spare violin at my house so don't worry." He replied. We walked the rest of the way in silence because Neither of us could think of anything to talk about and I was still worried about yesterday.

As soon as we reached his house and I stepped inside I was stunned. I had never seen a house so clean, tidy and beautiful. "WOW! Ikuto this house is amazing it must have cost a fortune!" I shouted. "Not really to tell you the truth this is the same house as yours." He replied. "Wha…" I said before Ikuto interrupted me. "when I first came here this house looked sooooooo dirty all I did was reorganize it and clean it up a bit." He said. "W…well you did a pretty good job of that for sure." I replied shocked , staring at every object in his living room.

Ikuto pulled out an old dusty looking box from one of his draws but inside was a shiny brand new looking violin. "Here." He said plainly handing me the violin.

He gave me a sheet of paper with the notes on it but I couldn't play at all it was impossible. I sighed before putting the violin down and looking down sadly. "What are you doing!" Ikuto yelled, "Don't give up! The reason we're here is to help you practice so just try again!" I just frowned. "But I…" "No buts now play!" He said before giving me the violin. He then spoke gently. "Lets play it together." Before holding my hands and strumming the chords along side me. I slightly blushed and took a deep breath, trying the best as I could. He let go and I found I was playing beautifully all on my own. "I new you could do it." Ikuto smiled. I nodded, I was so happy.

I couldn't believe I'd be able to play with Ikuto now, well not as beautifully as him but… I could still play with him couldn't I? We played beautifully together and I didn't know why but I was so happy. He left to get us some snacks or something and then I stared at the violin "Why am I so happy playing this thing it doesn't make any sense." I said "It's not the violin it's Ikuto YOU LOVE IKUTO!" yelled my Shugo charas. I screamed when I heard that. "URGG I DO NOT."

But then I quietened down remembering that I was at Ikuto's house and if he heard me I wonder what he'd say. Ikuto charged in the room looking very worried. "AMU! What's the matter I heard you scream." I sweated hard when he said that, not knowing how to reply. "Umm…well.. You see I thought I saw a… spider but… but it was just my imagination ha ha ha." I laughed agitatedly. Ikuto slapped me hard, looking very angry. "AMU! You had me worried sick and this is your excuse how dare you!" He yelled. When I heard him yell the way he did tears began to roll down my cheeks before I completely burst into tears and I ran off home. Never before had I seen him this angry I couldn't believe it.

I stuffed my face into my pillow crying intensely. "I..I have never made anyone this mad before." I cried. "Amu Chan… well it'll be OK just apologies to him tomorrow and everything will be fine hmm hmm." Laughed Ran trying to cheer me up. I dried my tears softly . "y… yeah everything will blow over by tomorrow." I said trying to sound strong. "There's the obstinate character we know and love ha hah ha just kidding." laughed Ran before bashing into Miki, who bashed into Su and then all of them tumbled of the bed and started arguing. "You guys…" I sighed.

* * *

**Amu: Baka! You slapped me!**

**Ikuto: Sorry Amu koi... but in my defense Anime in Love FOREVER wrote the chapter not me you should blame her**

**Me: Hey!**

**Tadase: No fair I wasn't in the chapter and wasn't that longer than my chapter.**

**Ikuto: Well yeah cuz this story's about me and Amu didn't I already tell you that!**

**Me: No it isn't! I just had more ideas for this chapter that's all!**

**Amu: Now do you see what I have to deal with**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Tadase: Amu and Anime in Love FOREVER both don't like you! which means Amu is mine!**

**Amu and Anime in Love Forever: We never said that...**

**Ikuto: *smirks* hear that! Amu still has a chance with me!**

**Tadase: Whatever just R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: A nice day out

**Me: Yay I've finally posted this chapter and my next one is on it's way I've just got to finish.**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah just get to the amutoness **

**Tadase: This story has Tadamu as well!**

**Me: Will you guys just stop it already**

**Ikuto: Just get rid of the Tadamu and all that junk then I'll stop.**

**Tadase: *glares at Ikuto:**

**Me: Not happening cuz if I did then there would be no story.**

**Tadase: Let's ask Amu what she thinks!**

**Ikuto:Wait where is Amu?**

**Me: She said she was sick of seeing your arguments and the romantic drama that goes on in my stories so she's not coming today**

**Ikuto: Urgh just my luck I'm stuck with Tadase with no Amu to play with.**

**Tadase:*rolls eyes***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Well on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu Pov:**

The next day I skipped to school happily, Ikuto just walked silently behind me. "Your very quiet today Ikuto what's wrong?" I asked. "Amu… S… sorry about slapping you yesterday and yelling the way I did it's just I was very worried and you you're my friend…" He replied. "Ikuto don't worry its fine honest." I said. Ikuto smiled "to make up for it how about we go out on Saturday." he said. I gasped. "W…what I have a boyfriend and…" I said before Ikuto interrupted. "No just as friends I already invited Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Tadase to come to soooo… what do you say?" he asked nervously. "Sure I'd love to thanks." I laughed.

The week past and it was soon time for the day out I was so excited. I was going to hang out with all my friends after so long I wish I could go to the same school as they did but they went to Seiyo high while I went to starlight high it's so unfair… but at least I get to go out with everyone and it's all because of Ikuto he's so sweet. Wait what? Never mind. I dressed in my favorite black T-shirt with a plain red heart on with black jeans. I waited outside with my charas for Ikuto. I couldn't wait to see them all. "Oops…" Said Ikuto with a sweat drop. "What is it?" I asked. "I just remembered they said they'd meet us in town." he replied. "IKUTO! Why you little… urgh idiot!" I screamed as we left for town.

As soon as we arrived we found everyone immediately asking why we were so late. "Well…" Said Ikuto with a sweat drop. "Ikuto forgot that we were gonna meet you guys in town and we were stuck waiting at his house for ages." Shouted Amu. Everyone giggled then we went to do stuff with everyone. First we went to some shops and things which the boys weren't to interested in then we went to went to some football club which us girls weren't to keen on and then finally we went to the Cinema to watch a movie we All wanted to watch thank you very much. None of us could choose. The boys wanted to watch 'Zombie slayers' some action movie while us girls wanted to watch 'Wedding of my life' an amazing romance film we just couldn't decide. In the end we compromised and watch 'bloody vampire love' a movie with both action and romance. It was boring though all it was all about some blood sucking geezers shooting and bombing werewolves what was the fun in that? The boys seemed to love it though.

Once the movie was finished we grabbed a bight to eat at some eatery called 'Mr BBQ's Sizzlers.' We just talked about our day and what we did around the summer and laughed. It was getting late and we were going to go home unfortunately it began to rain so we had to shelter in some near by shop and to make things worse there was thunder and lightening! And you know how much I hate thunder! I shivered and sat alone in a corner. I couldn't let anyone know I was afraid of thunder it would be so embarrassing! Well… Tadase kun knows but WHO CARES! I'm still afraid of thunder! I couldn't hide it though they saw me scream and it was sooooooo embarrassed.

I tried to stand up and hold in the fear but as soon as I heard the next clap I screamed with all my might and squeezed Tadase Kun tightly. My face went bright red, I mean sure I've done this before but this time all my friends were there and staring at me like crazy. Then suddenly I felt a great warmth as Tadase Kun softly hugged me back. At that moment I forgot about the thunder and all my friends I thought I was in a different world where there was only me and Tadase kun together I lost all my worries then and there.

**Ikuto pov **

I heard Amu scream. Was she…afraid of thunder? I was shocked I mean Amu afraid of thunder! It was very out of her character. But seeing her scream and cry like that broke my heart I just wanted to rush up to her and comfort her on the other hand I knew she wouldn't allow me to I'm not her boyfriend Tadase was I had to except that and anyway I was way to old for her.

But then I… I saw her hug Tadase and I lost it. I remembered when she hugged me in her character transformation with Dia to save me from the Death rebel plan and from Easter that was the happiest moment of my life. Seeing her hug Tadase like that made my heart ach and suddenly I couldn't help myself I went up to her and pressed my lips against hers. I thought she'd push me away but to my shock she kissed me back. I felt myself blush and I new everyone was there watching us kiss but I didn't care all I thought about was that I was doing something I only ever dreamed to do I was kissing my beloved Amu.

**Amu Pov:**

Ikuto finally broke the kiss and I was red all over. Everyone stared at us and Tadase's eyes widened. I stared at Ikuto in complete and utter surprise. "Ikuto y… you k..k. Kissed me." I stuttered before tears began to roll down my eyes and I ran off. "Amu Chan I…!" yelled Tadase but I didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say I was way too upset to listen.

* * *

**Tadase:*dark aura surrounds him* How dare you kiss my Amu!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Well I wasn't expecting that looks like things are finally looking up in this stuiped story.**

**Me: OMG things are getting juicy now!**

**Ikuto: And delicious *licks his lips***

**Tadase: *mumbles* Amu's right when she calls you a pervert**

**Ikuto: Yeah but I'm her pervert so R&R if you want things to get even more juicy... *winks at audience* **

**Me and Tadase: Stuiped play-boy!**

**Ikuto: Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6: Amu's Cinderella story

**Me: Yahoo I've finally started the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* what took you so long! you said on the last chapter that you would be coming soon!**

**Me: Yeah... but I had a huge writers block and couldn't think of what to put on the last part of the chapter.**

**Tadase: How dare you make your king wait bow down to me now!**

**Me: *goes on knees and trembles* I'm so sorry your highness can you ever forgive me?**

**Amu: He's not really king ya know!**

**Me: Oh yeah *stands up and bobs tongue out at Tadase* **

**Tadase: Amu!**

**Ikuto: Know body likes you. **

**Amu: Yeah! Wait what?**

**Ikuto: *chuckles* enjoy the chapter I know I will because it's about me and Amu.**

**Tadase: No it's not! **

**Me: *bursts out laughing* You fight like an old married couple.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: Hey!**

**Amu: *giggles* enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Amu pov:**

* * *

I hugged my pillow filled with tears. 'Ikuto…Kissed me… my first kiss…why didn't I push him away.' I thought before falling asleep.

I awoke to find my self in a different house on the floor in front of a fireplace it was very strange. I was also wearing rags with holes on it, a dusty old apron and broken yet comfortable slippers. Then I noticed Sanjo Yukari,Hoshina Utau and Yamabuki Saaya glaring at me with evil eyes. "Stop lazing around you brat! Get to work!" yelled Yukari. I just sat there confused. "What's going on where are we? Why are you asking me to work?" I asked. "Don't be stuiped you lived here since you were born remember! I'm your step mom and Utau and saaya are your step sisters!" Replied Yukari in an angry tone. Then everyone stormed out leaving me in the room puzzled.

I sighed, I knew I had know idea what was going on but I was sure there was a good explanation for this so I got to work because I had nothing else to loose after all what's wrong with a couple of chores. Wait did I say a couple! I mean a boat load I had to cook the food, make the beds mop up the floor in every room, dust Saaya's room, wash the dishes after would, water the flowers in the garden, polish Step mothers shoes and… well I don't think I'd be able to catch my breath if gave you the list of the other 100 chores I had to do. Worse yet I didn't have a bed to sleep on I had lie on the floor! In front of the fire place! It was terrible.

**Couple weeks later:**

"Look after the house while we're gone the girls are going to pick out costumes for the costume balls." explained Yukari. 'Costume balls... Oh yea the princes costume balls Saaya and Utau couldn't stop talking about. I heard the princes are going to hold a ball every night until they find suitable wives… Saaya's got her sight set on Tadase while Utau is after Ikuto … Too bad I'm not allowed to go it sounds like fun and it would be so cool if I had the chance to dance with one of the princes… huhhhhhhhh.' I thought imagining my self in a fairy princess costume dancing with my princes.

I rested my head on the rock hard floor ready for another uncomfortable night. I didn't even have a blanket or pillow to rest on. How cruel was my family! Oh woe is me….!

The next morning I woke up to find a pink egg with hearts on it. "An egg! Where'd this come from!" I screamed slightly. Yet the egg looked sort of familiar. "Urgh stop screaming you ruined my beauty sleep idiot…!" Yelled Saaya. "How irritating to be awoken so early in the morning you must be punished." said Utau calmly. "Today you will get an extra chore you must chop that pile of wood outside when you've finished all your other chores." said Yukari. "I understand." I replied with a frown on my face hiding the mysterious egg from them.

All day I kept hearing this annoying yet familiar squeaky voice repeating the same words. "Hop step jump! Hop step jump! Hop step Jump!" But I tried to ignore it because I thought it was either just my imagination or I had gone mad. Then when I was preparing dinner for everyone I noticed my egg wobble and when my step mother came in to tell me to hurry up she almost noticed the egg luckily I was able to hide it just in time.

That night my step sisters and mother left for the first ball leaving me all alone at home. I sobbed slightly. Very lonely and upset because I couldn't go to the ball, I had no friends and I had an extra chore to do which was harder (in my opinion) to do. Then suddenly I noticed my egg pop up and start wobbling wildly then I saw it crack! It was hatching! What hatched from it was a little person with pink hair and cloths. "Hi I'm Ran your shugo chara." Said the creature. "A shugo what…? I replied. "Your hearts egg… your would be self." She answered. "What do you mean by my would self." I asked. "I mean I'm born from your dream of what you want to be. I'm sporty and energetic so that has something to do with your dream." She replied cheerfully.

"Now less chit chat we got to get you ready for the ball." laughed Ran. "But I'm not going to…" I said before being interrupted by Ran. "First we need to chop that wood! Character change!" squealed the creature. Then suddenly I raced to the garden and speedily chopped all the wood. "Yey now we can get ready." Cheered Ran. "That's great and all but I don't have a costume." I said sadly. "Not to worry repeat after me… My own heart unlock." replied Ran. I did so and suddenly I transformed into a pink cheerleader. "This is a character transformation you can go as this to the ball." Smiled Ran. "That's great but how are we going to get there?" I asked "Let's fly… hop step jump." Screamed Ran happily. "Wait…" But before I could say anything I was zooming through the clouds seeing the most beautiful view I had ever seen.

I finally got to the palace where there was a huge crowd of people. I couldn't find my way around or find a prince to dance with. Then I felt a warm had grab mine. I saw a kind looking man just my age with blonde hair and Princely cloths. "Hello fair lady I'm Prince Tadase I see your alone would you like to dance with me?" He asked. I was dazzled by his handsomeness and couldn't help but want to dance with him. "Umm… isn't this a costume ball so shouldn't you be wearing a costume…?" I asked. "I am wearing a costume I'm dressed as a king and one day I will be one then once I've got my hold on this kingdom I will get even closer to ruling the world!" screamed Tadase evilly before laughing a weird evil laugh with flames all around him. "Uh… ok…," I replied with a sweat drop. After he finally went back to his senses we carried on dancing the night away. As we danced I felt a warm sensation I had never felt before and I had the feeling I had danced with him before somewhere but I couldn't remember.

Then just in time I noticed my step mother and stepsisters leave so I quickly rushed of with Tadase running after me but since I could fly he couldn't find me.

I made it home just in time and pretended to be sleeping so know one would be suspicious of me. I couldn't wait for the next ball but Ran went back inside her egg and now I had no chance of going. I sighed at the thought of never meeting Prince Tadase again but at least I got to go once. It's better than nothing.

The next day I woke up to find another egg this one was blue with spades on it. "Aaaaaaaaagh another egg!" I screamed foolishly. Once again my step sisters and step mother came down all angry at me and this time I had to paint and decorate the walls in the living room. Oh great not this again,' I thought. I then went through my daily chores again and soon evening came and my step sisters left for another ball. And surprise surprise the blue egg hatched and another shugo chara appeared. "I'm Miki Your shugo chara I'm an artistic character." Said the new strange creature. "Character change!" she shouted. Then suddenly I painted a master piece decoration on the walls in the living room. "My own heart unlock!" I screamed knowing what was going to happen. "Now this is what we have to do to get there." Said Miki. "I know I know I have to fly don't I." I replied. "No you have to paint a door on the wall and then it will turn into a magic door that opens up to the palace." Replied Miki. I did so and it actually worked.

There was another crowd and this time know matter how hard I searched I couldn't find prince Tadase. I suddenly tripped and fell into someone's arms. I looked up to see a man I think was 6 years older than me with midnight blue hair and a cat costume. "Yo my name's Prince Ikuto wanna dance with me?" he asked. I wanted to say no so I could carry on looking for Tadase but I got hypnotised by his beautiful eyes and agreed to dance.

I felt a strange yet comforting happiness when I danced with him something I couldn't describe. I just felt so alive around him. Then… he started teasing me. "You're the ugliest girl here! I mean look pink hair! You're lucky someone as handsome and charming as me was actually willing to dance with you ha ha ha." He laughed. That made me almost blow up but before I could say anything I noticed my step mother and step sisters were about to leave and I had to run or they'd kill me! I could already imagine the amount of scolding I'd get and not to mention the extra amount of work I'd have to do! O God! Why me!

Luckily I made it home just in time after all with the magic door I'd literally get there in no time it was much better than flying there even if that was super awesome! Unfortunately they did find I was acting suspicious and gave me an extra chore to do for the next day because they new I'd be up to something. I thought Miki would go back inside her egg but instead she stayed and Ran came back as well. What a lot of luck… well sort of. I had an extra chore but Ran's speciality was sports and Miki's was Art and this particular chore needed cooking skills. They wanted to make them a snack ready for when they returned from the ball what could I do!

I hoped for another egg to appear but just because I got lucky with Ran and Miki when I needed them doesn't mean I'd get lucky again. Or does it? You never know.

I fell asleep… well at least I tried to but… well you know… I had to sleep on an incredibly rock hard floor. Well anyway the next day I woke up to find another egg. This one was green with clovers on it. I didn't scream this time because I was used to it sadly I still had an extra chore! Remember from yesterday! I woke up and did my daily routine. I managed to finish my chores a head of time thanks to Ran and Miki so everything turned out fine all I needed to do now was make a snack for every one. As I expected my Chara hatched just as I was about to do my extra chore. This Chara's name was Su, she wore a green maids outfit with a plain white apron and a bonnet around her head.

Su quickly character changed with me and prepared a delicious batch of short bread cookies shaped like hearts, spades and clovers. Then I character changed with Su. This time I wore an incredibly poufy maids outfit with pig tails in my hair and everything on my cloths were green except for my apron which was white. "How did we get there this time?" I asked. "Go outside and you'll see there's a big surprise waiting for you desu." giggled Su. I walked outside and to my surprise and delight I saw a couch with live horses completely made out of ginger bread. "Wow this is amazing but not as good as the door painting I have to admit!" I commented. Miki chuckled slightly at my statement.

Just as I was about to leave I noticed a fourth egg laying on the ground it was golden with diamonds on it. This time I did scream. I mean I expected that it would be possible to get another egg after the other 3 that suddenly appeared but none of them came so soon! I picked them up slowly and stared at it in complete and utter shock. I was just about to say something when Ran interrupted. "Let's go already! Its 11:30 you usually get there by 8:00!" She screamed. I sighed and rushed off to the ball.

I finally got to the ball and it was almost midnight. However something terrible happened! I found both princes waiting for me at the ball! "We meet again fair maiden let us dance together in the moonlight." said Tadase calmly. "No Amu will dance with me! She is my future bride!" Shouted Ikuto. "No way! She'll marry me!" screamed Tadase in a more angry tone. I looked at the time it was only midnight and I hadn't danced with one of the princes yet but I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to watch the princes fight because of me so I raced out of the ballroom with tears flowing out of my eyes.

When I arrived I noticed that I dropped my fourth egg but it was too late to go back to the castle and I never wanted to go to another ball again after what happened tonight. I was way to upset to ever go back and face the princes. My shugo chara's stared at me as I wept sadly. "Why was I so stuiped? All I did was dance with them! I didn't think I'd end up falling in love with the both of them! I mean I barely know them!" I cried. Still the chara's remained Silent.

After a while of sadness and tears my step mother and step sisters finally returned home and I quickly dried my tears to prevent them from knowing something happened. "Ohhhhh I'm so disappointed!" screamed Saaya. "Yeah my dear Ikuto… _and Tadase_ want to marry some pink haired mystery girl over us!" yelled Utau. "Come to think of it… Amu you have pink hair maybe you're the mystery girl…" Said Yukari in a joking kind of way. Then everyone burst out in laughter at the thought of me being the mystery girl. "As if! An ugly know body like you winning the hearts of the most handsome and rich princes ever!" laughed Saaya. Utau laughed some more and soon tears dropped out of her eyes from the laughter.

Finally they left and I fell fast asleep still deep in thought about my egg and of the two princes.

The next day I woke up and did my chores. This time it took longer but I didn't even have an extra chore to do. I was just too busy daydreaming all day about the princes and my fourth egg. I didn't eat all day and I started to get mocked by the sound of my stomach growling. "Amu chan come on you should eat something…" said Ran worriedly. "Yeah if you don't how will we get you to the next ball?" asked Miki "I'm not going…" I replied with a faint sounding voice. "Here desu I cooked you a snack." Squealed Su as she floated into the room. "Taiyaki?" I asked with a confused look. "Hai! I hope you like it desu!" Screamed Su. I started to giggle at my chara's before taking my first bight of the Taiyaki.

I then went to the kitchen to mop up the floor when suddenly I heard screaming and laughs coming from my step mother and step sisters. "Why is everyone so happy?" I asked not really caring. "The princes are looking for that weird maiden from the ball! They said they found her shugo chara and if they find the owner they find the girl! They sent two dukes to search for them, Tuskasa and Nikaido!" screeched Saaya. "So?" I asked both confused and shocked by the news. "So… We could trick the little fool of a chara into thinking it's us by wearing pink wigs and honey coloured contacts! We've already brought them!" squealed Utau. "O…oh." I stuttered sadly as I slowly walked back to the kitchen.

**2 hours later…**

I heard the door bell ring but just as soon as I was about to get it step mother came into the room and told me that Utau got it and that I shouldn't come downstairs out of my room until after the dukes left. I was very confused by this and I noticed an evil smirk on step mother's face.

I watched the dukes and my sisters near the railings for the stairs, trying to keep out of sight. "Come my lady…?" asked Nikaido in a questioning look. "It's Saaya… my name's Saaya." she explained before looking at the tiny golden creature before her. "My name is Dia, I am looking for my owner. You may have a similar appearance to her but I can tell you are not her." she said plainly. Saaya's face went bright red and steam came from her ears. "What! How can you not remember me! You little brat!" she growled angrily. Utau chuckled. "It seems your not who she was looking for my dear sister." she smirked before heading forth to Dia.

The little golden creature rolled her eyes. "You do not appear to be her either! Stop this worthless acting at once!" she squeaked angrily. "You… You silly little doll!" shouted Utau in rage thinking about how to make fun of a little creature. Tuskasa sighed. "Is there any other fair maiden here?" he asked. "N…no no of course not!" stuttered Yukari nervously. "Bout mother… what about A…" said Saaya before being glared at by Yukari. "You shut your mouth young lady." she hissed quietly.

Nikaido and Tuskasa looked around the room in suspicion when suddenly they saw a blob of pink hiding behind the railings of the stairs. "What about that fair maiden?" asked Nikaido happily. "Th…that's just our maid Amu she never even went to the ball." replied Yukari. "We must speak to all the ladies in the kingdom as per orders! So young lady come forth please." said Tuskasa. I nodded shyly before walking down the small steps.

Dia stared at me with delight clearly showing in her eyes. "Yes! She's my owner! She's the girl we've been looking for!" giggled Dia happily. Nikaido and Tuskasa's eyes widened before they jumped up and started dancing around happily. "Yes!" Shouted Tuskasa triumphantly, "We've found her!" Tuskasa stopped and so did Nikaido they both looked at me with gentle eyes. "Come my dear we must go to the palace." said Tuskasa before taking his hand out hoping for me to take it. I nodded worriedly before taking his hand and leaving the house leaving my step sisters frozen with there jaws dropped.

We finally arrived and there sadly were Ikuto and Tadase waiting for me. "I'm so glad now we shall be me married my lady." smiled Tadase. "She hasn't decided who she want's to go with yet." stated Ikuto. "Well she'll choose me so go away you cat thief!" growled Tadase. "No she won't she loves me! Not you kiddy king!" argued Ikuto angrily. "No me!" replied Tadase. Full of me." "Me!" shouted Ikuto before glaring at Tadase. Amu stud there watching the two argue with tears dripping from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see them argue and soon she couldn't handle herself anymore she screamed loudly with all her might and then she woke up.

"Huh what's going on? Where are the princes and… and… the castle?" asked Amu confused. "You were dreaming." said a voice. Amu looked up to see her charas looking at her filled with concerns. "Are you ok? You've been asleep all day?" asked Ran. "Yeah are you? Was it because of yesterday desu?" asked Su worriedly. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" I asked nervously. "You know the kiss… you and Ikuto." replied Miki. "Oh yeah… Oh God! Aaaaaargh I can't go to school today!" screamed Amu jumping around her room mumbling things about her dream. 'My my did that girl dream about?' thought her charas curiously as they sweat dropped watching the screaming girl.

* * *

**Ikuto: Oh Amu don't cry for me! *smirks and puts arm around Amu's shoulder***

**Amu: Get off me you pervert!**

**Ikuto: *pouts* awww but Amu!**

**Tadase: Get your hands off my girlfriend.**

**Ikuto: She's not your girlfriend!**

**Tadase: Yes she is!**

**Amu: If I can interupt in the anime me and Tadase - **

**Ikuto and Tadase: Shut up Amu!**

**Amu: *cries like little baby* Your so mean to me!**

**Tadase and Ikuto: *play rock paper scissors to see who get's to sooth Amu first then start arguing***

**Me: I don't think this is going to end... so Umm... R&R**


End file.
